CliffClan (.Jackelo)
Allegiances Leader: ''' Spiderdick - Long-limbed black tom with amber eyes. '''Deputy: Flameheart - Slender orange she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: ''Sharppaw '''Medicine Cat:' Smallfoot - Small black-and-white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: ''Willowfoot '''Warriors:' Cloudwhisker - Delicate white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Apprentice: ''Rainbowpaw Copperfoot- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Formerly of RiverClan. Sneezewhisker - Long-furred, gray-and-white tom with bright blue eyes. Formerly of RiverClan. ''Apprentice: ''Singedpaw Tinyclaw - Small white she-cat with green eyes. Fangstrike - Fluffy black tom with green eyes. Hollypelt - Blind, delicate dark ginger tabby with a long, fluffy tail and blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Creampaw Cottonfleck - Small white tom with green eyes. Aquafoot - Thick-furred, pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and webbed paws. ''Apprentice: ''Snowpaw Tearfur - Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes Lightningstrike - Brown-and-cream tom with blue eyes. Frostheart - Thick-furred, white she cat with black flecks and blue eyes. Frozentail - White-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Bloodpaw Daybreak - Cream-and-white she-cat with long fur and one amber eye and one blue eye. Southflight - Creamy-brown tom with blue eyes, and a stump for a tail. Tansyfeather - Beautiful, long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with startling, cyan-tinted green eyes. Mistyfur - Dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Brackenpaw Jaggedstripe - White tom with black rings around his eyes, tail, black brindle stripes on his legs, and green eyes. Leafcloud - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Sageleaf - Dark, long-furred orange she-cat with green eyes. Ebonypelt - Dark tortioseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Mallowclaw - Black tom with amber eyes. Cherrytail - Tortioseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mudheart - Long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, green eyes, and a bushy tail. Auburnfeather - Long-furred, pale brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Autumnpaw Brindlewing - Fluffy pale silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Thrushfur - Dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-white patch on his nose and blue eyes. Brackenfoot - Pale cream tom with darker legs and amber eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Forestpaw Mothsky - Long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with pale sky blue eyes. Dewdrop - Pale gray she-cat with shimmery brown eyes and a single white paw. Littlebird - Tiny dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Fogstep - Long-furred brown tabby tom with gray paws and amber eyes. '''Apprentices:' Willowfoot - Pale gray manx she-cat with black patches, torn ears, a scared, blinded eye, and ambery-green eyes. Singedpaw - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Creampaw - White she-cat with cream patches and blue eyes. Rainbowpaw - White she-cat with rainbow patches, short fur, and pale green eyes. Snowpaw - Creamy-white she-cat with brown paws, tail-tip, ears, a patch on her nose with blue eyes. Bloodpaw - Black tom with a reddish patch on his chest and dark amber-red eyes. Autumnpaw - Thick-furred gray tabby tom with a rige around his neck like a mane and amber eyes. Sharppaw - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and long, sharp claws. Forestpaw - Pale golden she-cat with green eyes. Queens: Sootblaze - Pale gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes and long fur. Mother of Brackenfoot's kits. Kits: ''Beetlekit, Dustkit, Grasskit. Mudheart - Long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, green eyes, and a bushy tail. Mother of Mallowclaw's kits. ''Kits: ''Ashkit, Firekit, Westkit. Larkfeather - Small cream she-cat with long fur, lighter and darker patches, blue eyes, and wings. Mother of Fangstrike's kits. ''Kits: ''Flowerkit, Wingkit, Brinekit. '''Kits:' Beetlekit - Brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes. Dustkit - Dark brown tabby tom with lighter patches and amber eyes. Grasskit - Green-tinted brown tom with green eyes. Ashkit - Pale gray tom with darker gray flecks and dark blue eyes. Firekit - Ginger-and-brown tom with amber eyes. Westkit - Long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes. Flowerkit - Pale pinky-cream she-cat with lighter and darker patches, a stumpy tail, and pale violet eyes. Wingkit - Black she-cat with cream paws, wings, and green eyes. Brinekit - Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes and blue-gray paws. Elders: Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Oldest cat in CliffClan. Icepelt - Tiny white she-cat with a bad limp, one green eye and one amber eye. Berrynose - Brownish-cream tom with amber eyes and a stump for a tail. Formerly of ThunderClan. Birchnose - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Iggy - Pale silver tom with ginger smudges, brown paws, a white-tipped tail, and silver tinted river blue eyes. Formerly a Loner. Lilyflower - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with violet eyes. Category:Clans